Breaking Away
by tarryn.b
Summary: C.C has lived through much in her life, but when she expected the one person to change that all, he was not there. Feeling a lone and unloved, C.C decides to finally break free of the hold Lelouch has on her.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the silence of the night, her back pressed against the cold wall's corner as the darkness crept over her like a thick blanket, bringing with it, a sense of loneness and fear. Fear of being alone, fear of admitting to it and giving into it, but it was there. It crept through her tiny body like a virus, reaching every muscle and joint within her. Threatening to consume her. It was his fault; everything was his fault because she knew that he would not come. He was the only one who could save her from this fear, but he did not even realize this. No, he was too busy with her, too busy giving her his attention and his love, something she should have, but never would. Why would he love her?

'I am just a contract.' C.C told herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and bowed her head to the floor. Her long green hair falling over her face and hiding most of her now tear stained face. She shivered against the cold light blue wall. Her eyes lifted up ever so slightly as if it was too much effort to move them and she scanned her spacious bedroom weakly. Her double bed lay untouched as the golden sheets were spread smoothly and neatly across the bed and her feathered pillows showed no signs of ever being occupied. Her maroon curtains were pushed to one side and tied up against the wall, leaving the light of the moon to shine freely into the room. The dark wooden desk was pushed into the one corner of the room and was occupied by over flowing paperwork as always, but none of this interested the green haired girl, none of it except for the small golden frame that was just visible amongst all the papers. The blacked haired boy in the photo smiled back at her and she frowned as the memories she shared with him raced through her mind. She tried to push them out, tried to think of something else, anything, but the recollections were determined to torture her once again. To remind her of happier times, times when she had meant something to him and when he had maybe perhaps even really cared for her. This thought brought a slight smile to her face, but it quickly faded when she heard their laughter and she knew that they had returned from yet another date. C.C shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the laughter, but their happiness pierced through her heart like a knife, living a bitter taste in her mouth. She could no longer control her tears as she pushed herself off the cold surface and leaned against the wall for support. She felt angry towards him, angry and frustrated that he could have such an effect on her. An effect that made her feel helpless and weak. His happiness ensuring her sorrow and every laughter of his bringing yet another tear down her cheek without him even knowing. C.C stumbled forward a few feet, pressing against the closed window which was the only source of light in the room. She looked down and saw Kallen's face, that face she had come to hate because Kallen had everything C.C wanted, everything she needed…especially Lelouch. He had promised. He had sworn, but it was as if he had forgotten it all the day Kallen had kissed him. That fateful day that lead to him finally killing his father and taking his rightful place as the new Emperor of Britannia. That day that was so joyful for everyone, everyone except her. It was the day that she had lost Lelouch.

'No more!' C.C decided as she turned her back to the window, her hair swinging behind her. It was decided, no more hesitations, she had to do it, she had no choice. To go through the pain everyday was near to suicide and pointless. It could easily all just disappear. It was now or never.

-

'Good morning C.C!' Lelouch said happily as he burst into her room the morning after his date with Kallen. He waited to hear her sweet voice fill the room, but after a few moments of silence, he scanned her room with confusion, noticing for the first time that her bed lay untouched. Her curtains were opened, allowing the sun to shine through and her paper work remained on her table in a messy pile. Lelouch moved closer towards her closed bathroom door, expecting to hear running water, assuming her to be there, but the room remained silent as if it had never experienced her presence.

'Nunually!' He shouted without thinking as he turned his back to C.C's room, 'Nunually!'

'Yes Lelouch.' Her sweet voice eventually answered as she stepped out from her room while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'Have you seen C.C at all?' Lelouch asked as his sister shook her head drowsily.

'Not since last night at dinner.' She replied with a confused expression.

'Why?' She asked suspiciously as Lelouch shrugged.

'Just wondering.' He muttered as he quickly walked away from his sleepy sister, into the hallway where he allowed his thoughts to take over his mind. It was so unlike C.C to go out without telling him. It irritated him. She never did anything without his consent and never went out without him. Lelouch did not like not knowing what was happening and so he could not help, but greet his teeth out of frustration. C.C was acting irresponsibly.

' Emperor Lelouch.' A voice suddenly said as he was snapped back to reality and he saw Oagi standing before him.

'Suzuka was wondering if he must send the military out for a test flight today.' Oagi said as Lelouch shook his head uninterestedly, his thoughts still focused on C.C.

'No, we have not scheduled one for today and we do not want to frighten the people.' Lelouch replied, 'I will have one scheduled for next week.'

'As you wish.' Oagi muttered with a nod as he turned to walk away, but Lelouch stopped him.

'Better yet, have C.C organize a press conference, I shall announce it then.' He added as Oagi nodded once again.

'I will see to it.' Oagi said before walking away and disappearing around the corner, leaving Lelouch to his thoughts once again. It bothered him that he did know C.C's whereabouts, but had to convince himself that she was off doing work as his personal assistant. After all he had too much work and duties to attend to, giving him no time to search for his green haired friend.

'You really do have C.C do a lot of work.' A familiar voice said as Lelouch turned around with a smile, knowing the voice perfectly well.

'She enjoys it.' He told a bright looking Kallen as he closed the distance between them and gently kissed her.

'I never get tired of that.' He added as Kallen laughed and nodded in agreement.

'Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?' She asked sweetly as Lelouch's smile disappeared.

'I wish I could, but I have a lot of paper work to do and C.C will kill me if I do not get them all done in time.' He answered as Kallen frowned when he looked away.

'But I will try come visit you later.' Lelouch added before quickly kissing her cheek and walking away towards his office as Kallen watched him. She tried to smile, not wanting the thought to creep into her mind once again, but it was there before she could stop it. The thought that C.C was really the only woman, (besides his sister) who Lelouch cared about. After all, he was forever referring to her, always finding some way to sneak her into their conversations and she was the only female who was not related to Lelouch who stayed in the main Palace. Her room being the closest to Lelouch's room. In fact they had been sharing a room up until a few months ago and Kallen had been his girlfriend for over a year and a half now. But still she felt second best compared to C.C as if C.C held a bigger place in Lelouch's heart and this concerned Kallen. After all C.C understood Lelouch like no one else, even though Kallen tried her hardest to be the one to know what he needed and wanted, but C.C was always one step ahead of her. She knew exactly how Lelouch's moods worked and what to do in certain situations. Situations when he would remember his father's betrayal or how he had almost turned everyone he loved against him. C.C was the only one who could truly comfort Lelouch during those times; she knew this very well even though Lelouch would come to Kallen first. She knew that after seeing her he would go straight to C.C and spent hours talking to her, sometimes staying up all night. They shared similar interests and whatever book C.C recommended, Lelouch would read it without fail. He depended on her and trusted her every word, more than Kallen could ever hope to achieve. Sometimes Kallen was able to convince herself that she was over reacting and it seemed silly for just a moment, but then she would see how he smiled when she entered a room or how he made sure that she was always by his side. If he went out, C.C was right behind him. If he wanted something, C.C would see to it that he got it. At times she thought C.C was his everything.

-

'Ok Oagi let us call it a day.' Suzuka said through the intercom as Oagi landed the new knightmare back on the ground after a long day of testing out the new machine.

'Send my regards to Villia and the kids.' He added before taking off his earphones and falling back into his chair. He threw the black headphones onto his messy desk as he glanced over at his clock with a heavy sigh. It was already six in the evening and he had not managed to finish his paperwork. He rubbed his eyes languidly as the thought of leaving it till the morning seemed tempting, but he knew that it would just create more work for him the next day. Suzuka leaned forward as he grabbed the pile of papers and started to scan through them, stopping every now and then to scribble something across a page.

'I am assuming it was a long and tiresome day.' A voice said from behind as Suzuka spun around and smiled.

'Not as tiring as yours, I am sure.' Suzuka answered his good friend as Lelouch smiled and eyed the new knightmare frame.

'It is a beauty.' He whispered as Suzuka watched him curiously with a slight nod.

'I am sure that that is not the reason you have come to see me.' He pointed out and at this Lelouch nodded.

'The castle is quiet with Nunually out on her date with Rolo, so I decided to come see how the training was going.' Lelouch informed his friend, 'But I see I am too late.'

'Ah yes, I did not want to overdo the new machine on its first run.' Suzuka explained to the young Emperor as Lelouch nodded in agreement.

'Smart decision.' He muttered, 'And that is why I trust you as the head of my military.'

'And I am honored to have such a high ranking.' Suzuka said as he gave a deep bow, but Lelouch shook it off.

'Suzuka you are my friend and I will not have any of this bowing nonsense.' Lelouch reminded him as he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and smiled, which Suzuka immediately returned. Lelouch, being pleased with his friend's response, stepped away from Suzuka and noticed his pile of paperwork for the first time.

'I too have much paperwork and should probably attend to it.' He added reluctantly as Suzuka sighed.

'It is a nuisance, but must be done.' He muttered as Lelouch nodded.

'All a part of the job.' Lelouch agreed as he turned towards the open door, but stopped half way to look at Suzuka once more.

'Oh did Oagi ask you to get C.C to organize a press conference for next week?' Lelouch asked curiously as Suzuka nodded.

'Yes he did.' He replied, 'This morning.'

'Has she done it?' The emperor questioned as his friend shook his head.

'No, she did not come in today.' Suzuka answered, 'I assumed she was with you.'

'No, I have not seen her the whole day.' Lelouch informed his friend with a frown.

'That is unlike C.C.' Suzuka muttered.

'She is probably out eating pizza. You know how she cannot resist that.' He added optimistically after a moment of silence as Lelouch gave a weak nod.

'Probably.' He muttered as he left Suzuka's office without another word spoken, a doubtful expression visible on his face. Suzuka frowned as he turned his back to the open door and grabbed his paperwork in an attempt to distract his mind. He tried to write the word approved at the bottom of the page that stared back at him, but the first letter to form on the sheet was a K and he knew that his thoughts had taken over him. He wondered why Lelouch depended so much on C.C when he had a wonderful girlfriend.

'No, do not think like that! She belongs to Lelouch!' He told himself as he threw his paperwork onto the desk and slammed his fist against the table. He started to remember the long nights he had spent with her during the war and how they would share everything with each other. It was back when he had a chance, but foolishly never took it.

'It is your own fault.' He sighed as he looked at the picture on his desk of him and Lelouch. It was taken the day Lelouch was crowned Emperor, 'So you cannot blame him.'

-

Lelouch sat on C.C's bed as he tapped his fingers against his right knee impatiently. He looked over at the bed clock for the tenth time in the past two minutes. Ten p.m. It was late and still there had been no sign of the green haired girl. He had spent the past two hours searching the castle and calling her phone, but the castle walls remained untouched by her presence and her phone just rang. Lelouch knew that he should not allow her absence to bother him so much, but he cared for her. She was a dear friend to him and they had shared many special moments together. He trusted her with his deepest secrets and even with his life. He always turned to her for comfort and advice, knowing that she would always be there to willingly give it. Her presence eased him during trying and difficult times and calmed him when important decisions were to be made. But now he felt unsettled and troubled without her by his side.

'She still has not returned?' A gentle voice asked as Lelouch turned towards the open doors and saw Nunually in her dressing gown.

'No.' He muttered bitterly as he turned to look out the window to try hide his emotion. Nunually watched her brother compassionately as she slowly walked over to C.C's bed and sat beside him. She noticed the dark rings under his eyes and how the moon's light highlighted her brother's pale expression due to lack of sleep. This caused her to gently touch her brother's shoulder and to smile at him kindly when he turned to look down at her.

'Lelouch, you should go get some sleep.' Nunually suggested compassionately, 'You need it.'

'No, I can wait.' He protested as his sister frowned.

'Brother, you cannot carry on like this. There is much to be done and you need your sleep so that you can rule our country.' Nunually reminded her brother as he clutched his fists.

'But C.C…' Lelouch started to say as Nunually smiled.

'…Is alright.' She assured her troubled looking brother, 'You know what C.C is like. I am sure she has just been caught up in an important affair and has forgotten to inform you.'

'And what if that is not true, what if she is hurt or in trouble?' Lelouch demanded to know, 'And I am just sitting her, doing nothing.'

'C.C is a strong girl who can take care of herself.' Nunually reminded him as he relaxed slightly.

'After all our sweet C.C always comes back to you.' She added as Lelouch hesitated before sighing in defeat.

'Alright.' He muttered as he stood up.

'I will go sleep.' He added reluctantly as he glanced out of the window, hoping to see C.C, but frowned before feebly walking towards the doors. Nunually watched half heartedly as her brother disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, frowning to herself when he was no longer visible. She turned and slowly brushed her hand over C.C's bed that had remained untouched that entire day and she softly bowed her head to the floor, her eyes falling upon the white carpet. She so badly wanted to believe her own words, to be sure of them and confident that the green haired girl would walk into her room at any moment, apologizing for worrying them. But even as the words slipped through her lips, she knew that she was lying to her brother and that there was little hope that she would be back the next morning. Yet even with all her doubt, she managed to push a little of it out so that she had room for a slight amount of optimism.

'Oh C.C.' Nunually muttered as she pulled her hand away and slowly stood up, taking a moment to glance over the spacious room before heading towards the doors and closing them behind her.

-

'C.C!' Lelouch shouted as he burst into her room the next morning, not even bothering to change before doing so. The suspense of knowing whether she had returned or not had kept him awake nearly the entire night and it occupied his mind like a disease. He scanned the room, making sure that he covered the entire space, not missing a single part of it.

'No.' He muttered as C.C's room remained the way he had left it the night before and was still empty of her company. He ran to her open bathroom, covering the space between him and the door within a few steps. He pulled the shower curtain open, not caring if she would be in there or not, but his hands dropped weakly to his sides as he stared into the empty space and ran his right hand through his hair apprehensively. For a moment he stood tentatively, unsure how to feel or react, but it quickly passed over as he pushed away from the empty shower and crossed the room swiftly.

'Guards!' Lelouch shouted as he turned his back to the room and within a few minutes the ground started to rumble slightly as numerous guards came running in response to their emperor's call.

'You called my…' The one guard started to say as they bowed, but Lelouch cut him off.

'I want a full search done for C.C. She is missing and I want her found today! Have the press announce it! Have guards at all of the exits out of the country. I want pictures of her put up everywhere. I want road blocks, the works!' Lelouch ordered as the head guard looked uncertain.

'Your majesty, perhaps we should not use such great measures, it might alarm the people or frighten off visitors.' He suggested as Lelouch glared at him.

'I do not care! Turn this country upside down if you have to, just find her!' He shouted as his voice echoed throughout the hallway and the guard bowed stiffly.

'Right away your majesty.' He said as he turned towards the other guards and started to shout orders to them just as Nunually's door crept open.

'What is happening?' She asked with a yawn as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

'I am having a search done for C.C.' Lelouch explained as Nunually frowned.

'C.C has not returned.' She said with a concerned expression and Lelouch shook his head, 'Oh Lelouch what will we do? She could be anywhere!'

'I know, but I will find her Nunually.' He told her with a determined expression across his face.

'I have to.' He muttered under his breath as he followed the guards down the hallway, followed closely by his anxious looking sister, not knowing that behind one of the many hallway pillars, stood a troubled looking Kallen. She stepped away from the pillar once the hallway was empty, leaving behind a tear stained maroon carpet where she stood just moments ago.

-

C.C pulled the black cloak further over her face in an attempt to hide from the public as she sat at a corner booth in a small Café, the same Café she had visited many times with Nunually. The young princess she had thought would one day be her sister, but now another would take that title. Kallen would. The name was like poison in C.C's mouth and she quickly took a sip of her tea in an attempt to wash it away, but the reality was that it would always be there.

'Hey, turn the television up.' Someone suddenly shouted to the Café owner as C.C turned her attention to the television that was now broadcasting the afternoon news.

'And in further news, Emperor Lelouch has brought the country to a standstill as he is having a nationwide search for his personal assistant, C.C who apparently has been missing…' The news reporter started to say as C.C gasped and scanned the Café to assure that no one had recognized her, but they were all too absorbed in the latest, shocking news.

'I cannot believe she is missing.' Someone sitting nearby was saying to her companion as he listened and nodded in agreement.

'But C.C never leaves the Emperor's side.' Another voice echoed through C.C's ears as she frowned and pulled her cloak further down, almost covering her face completely. She dug in her pocket for money, throwing a few notes on the table before exiting the Café quickly and silently, hoping to go unnoticed. She felt a sense of relief as the cold air from outside rushed over her, thinking herself to be free, but it was short lived as she noticed the many guards walking the streets. They were stopping people to ask questions and to show a picture of C.C, one of them being Suzuka. She gasped a little as she noticed him look over at her and turn in her direction. C.C immediately turned on her heel and started to walk down the long street, hoping that Suzuka would not pursue her.

'Excuse me!' She heard Suzuka shout, but she pretended not to hear it and quickened her pace.

'Excuse me!' He shouted again as C.C turned her head slightly and noticed that Suzuka had picked up his pace and was gaining on her.

'Please no.' C.C thought to herself as she glanced back again and met his suspicious eyes.

'Hey stop!' Suzuka cried as C.C broke into a run, turning into a nearby alley just as the wind blew her cover off her head.

'C.C.' Suzuka muttered as he caught a glimpse of the long green hair falling from the girl's uncovered cloak just before she turned into the alleyway and he ran after her.

'C.C stop!' He shouted as he turned into the alleyway and saw her a few feet in front of him.

'Please stop!' Suzuka shouted as he jumped forward, just managing to wrap his hand tightly around her small arm and forcing her to come to a standstill.

'No! Let me go!' C.C screamed as she tried to fight against Suzuka, but his grip on her was too tight.

'C.C calm down.' He shouted above her screams as he tried to calm her down, but she refused to listen and continued to struggle against his hold.

'What has gotten into you? We have been looking everywhere for you! Why did you run like that?' He demanded to know as C.C suddenly stopped struggling against him and looked stunned.

'You said we. Do you mean to say that Lelouch is also out looking for me?' She asked with a note of hope in her voice as Suzuka bit his lip.

'Um, well no, but he ordered the search and…' He started to say, but stopped when C.C pulled away from him and frowned.

'Where is he?' She demanded to know as Suzuka hesitated.

'I do not…' He started to say.

'Tell me where he is!' C.C ordered with a fierce tone that not even Suzuka could disobey.

'It-It…it is his anniversary with Kallen, he is spending the day with her.' He answered reluctantly as C.C slowly turned away from him.

'But he does want to desperately find you and is very concerned.' Suzuka quickly added as silence fell upon the two when C.C did not respond and Suzuka watched her questionably, not knowing what she would do next. For a moment she stood very still, a look of disappointment and heartache visible on her face that changed when she turned to face the young captain again. Confusion growing when he saw her unexpected sanguine expression.

'Pretend as if you never found me.' She suddenly added eagerly as Suzuka looked shocked.

'What!' He cried, shaking his head fiercely as he grabbed both her arms, 'C.C you are talking madness.'

'Suzuka you must do this thing for me.' C.C said, 'I need you to.'

'I cannot do that.' Suzuka informed her, 'I have my orders.'

'Please Suzuka; you know what it is like.' C.C started to say as tears filled her eyes, 'To love someone with all your heart, but to not be able to be with that person. I cannot bear the pain anymore. I must run. To pretend as if I had never met him.'

'Please do not make me go back.' She begged, taking Suzuka by surprise as he stared indecisively at the green haired girl who was now crying in his arms. He thought of the many times he had to watch the girl cry over the one she loved and remembered the many times he pained to see his love in the arms of another. Suzuka knew that the Emperor had always had a hold on C.C that she could never shatter no matter how hard she tried, but now she had finally found the strength to try break away from that, from him and the heartache that came with being around him. Could he really force her to return, knowing what waited there for her.

'Alright.' He eventually muttered as C.C stared up at him with a stunned expression.

'It will be as if we never saw each other.' Suzuka added hesitantly as C.C slowly smiled.

'Thank you.' She said kindheartedly as she gently kissed his cheek, allowing her lips to linger there as Suzuka closed his eyes in response to her soft touch, trying to remember it, knowing that he would never feel it again. He slowly opened his eyes when C.C stepped back to look up at him and he tried to paint the picture of the pale, green haired girl in his mind, wanting to memorize his friend just as she looked standing before him. He wanted to remember her gentle and beautiful face so that it could replace the many memories he had of her crying in his arms. She watched as he stared at her deeply and smiled, touching his cheek gently with her hand.

'Suzuka we will meet again.' She promised as he looked doubtful, but smiled none the less.

'I hope that we will.' He whispered as he took her hand into his and kissed it.

'May you find happiness wherever you may go.' Suzuka said gently as she pulled away from him and nodded softly.

'You too.' C.C whispered as she started to turn away from him, but suddenly stopped and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly, realizing that she was losing her closest friend.

'Goodbye my friend.' She added softly before finally turning away from Suzuka and walking down the dark alleyway, Suzuka watching her until he could no longer see her.

-

Suzuka walked through the castle hallways with his head guards behind him in two neat rows. He had a stern look on his face as maids and other guards jumped out of his way when they crossed his path. The two guards standing at the dining hall doors immediately pushed the two carved wooden doors open once seeing him approaching and without a word, Suzuka entered the dining hall with his guards following him closely. Sitting at the long glass table was the Emperor with Kallen and Nunually on either side of him. He was cutting through his piece of meat with a sharp knife, but he seemed to not give it any effort and looked like his thoughts were somewhere else. Upon seeing Suzuka, Lelouch jumped to his feet and a sense of hope flickered into his eyes, which made Suzuka's job even more difficult as he bowed his eyes to the floor and slowly shook his head.

'I-I am sorry.' Suzuka said as Lelouch lowered his head.

'I see.' He muttered as he sat back down on his cushioned chair, trying to hide his disappointment from those around him.

'Oh Lelouch.' Kallen whispered as she placed her hand over his hand in an attempt to comfort him, but he quickly pulled away from her, taking Kallen by surprise.

'It has been five days already.' Nunually said softly as tears filled her eyes and she slowly stood up, pushing her untouched plate away from her.

'Excuse me, but I am not very hungry.' She added as she curtsied slightly in her brother's direction before stepping away from the table and pushing passed Suzuka and his guards, followed by her maids. Suzuka turned to look away from her, unable to bear her grieved face. He started to regret his decision, believing that he had made a mistake to allow C.C to run. A part of him reprimanded him for what he had done and the pain that he was now coursing to those close to him, but then he remembered C.C's eyes, the desperation and agony that filled them. He could still hear her pleading voice ring clear in his head and feel her warm tears that fell onto his exposed arms. It was impossible for him to have forced her to return to Lelouch's side, not after the pain he saw.

'I am so very sorry.' Suzuka whispered to the princess, with his back to her, but Nunually continued to walk on, without a back glance.

-

C.C stood on a high hill that over looked the land she had come to know so well and had even called home. In the distance she could see the palace where she had lived with those who she loved dearly, but now it was soon to all become a distant blur in her memory. Everything she knew, everyone she loved dearly, all of it that was her life was to be forgotten. The friendships, the pain, the love and the broken promises. C.C would have to pretend as though it never happened as she stood at the start of Alment Route, the road that would lead her to her new beginning.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet, too quiet and the silence gave way to thoughts and memories, memories he had tried to forget. But even though it had been two years, the image of her long, silky green hair and gentle, innocent face still flooded his mind. He tossed and turned restlessly in his double bed and soon admitted defeat as he lay with his eyes open, focusing them on his golden ceiling. Two years. Two long years she had been gone from his side and the answers he searched for were with her. He tried to forget, he tried to move on and act as if it did not bother him, but he felt as if a part of him had been lost with her. He turned to his left and rested his eyes upon the picture that lay on his bedside table. It was of Kallen, his fiancé, the woman he was soon to marry. He tried to smile at this, but it was as if her image would not allow him as Kallen's hair started to turn green and her face turned into another.

'C.C!' Lelouch shouted breathlessly as he shot up, sweat dripping from his forehead and his chamber doors suddenly swung open with great force.

'Emperor Lelouch!' Rolo cried as he burst through the doors, his gun at the ready as he scanned the emperor's room readily, 'What is wrong?'

'Sorry Rolo, everything is fine.' Lelouch said as he looked over at Rolo who had his guards closely behind him, all ready to defend their emperor.

'Thank goodness.' Rolo muttered as he lowered his gun to his side and signaled for his guards to leave. They obeyed him immediately and left to maintain their posts once again as Rolo hesitated at the door. He turned back to see the sweat on Lelouch's forehead and he frowned at this. He noticed the dark rings under his friend's eyes and wondered how long it had been since he had had a sleep filled night. Two years. Rolo knew it just as everyone else who was closed to the Emperor knew the reason behind his restless nights, but he would never admit to it.

'Why did you scream?' Rolo asked, taking Lelouch by surprise who turned to look at him, not knowing that he was still standing there. Lelouch slowly looked back down at his hands that were shaking slightly and for a moment he blocked out Rolo's curious glance. Closing his eyes, he reminded himself that he was a king and a ruler over many and that any sign of weakness was not acceptable. He had to remain strong so that his people could rely and depend on him, he could not afford to fall to pieces now, knowing all too well that the country he had tried so hard to build up, would crumple before him if he allowed her to consume him.

'I-I had a bad dream.' Lelouch lied as he slowly opened his eyes once again and Rolo looked doubtful, but nodded anyway.

'Is everything alright?' Nunually asked with a note of concern as she came rushing into her brother's room while holding her night gown.

'Yes, your brother was just having a bad dream.' Rolo replied, slightly cynical as Nunnally wrapped her hand over Rolo's arm and frowned.

'Was it about C.C?' She asked cautiously as Lelouch shook his head fiercely.

'Of course not. I have forgotten about her.' Lelouch snapped defensively as he flopped back down onto his mattress.

'Now please leave me to sleep.' He added as he rolled over onto his side, turning his back to Rolo and Nunnally who exchanged concerned looks before exiting his room and closing the doors behind them.

'I am worried about him Rolo.' Nunnally admitted as she walked over to one of the open windows and sighed. Rolo watched his girlfriend's usual cheerful expression change to concern and worry and he walked over to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

'He tries to act as if he does not miss her, but the truth is that he has not been the same since she left.' She added as she placed her hand over his and looked up at the night sky, 'I do not understand why he denies it so.'

'Perhaps, he feels that he is being weak if he admits to it.' Rolo suggested as Nunnally turned to look at him with a confused expression.

'How so?' She asked curiously as the young captain shrugged slightly.

'Well an Emperor is required to be a strength to his people; I suppose Lelouch feels that if he allows C.C's disappearance to affect him, he is in some way showing weakness.' Rolo started to explain, 'It is easier for him to deny these feelings and pretend to be strong rather than to admit to them.'

'It is all due to his proud and stubborn personality, which he must have as an Emperor so that he may always put his people first.' He added as Nunnally slowly shook her head and looked away from him.

'But C.C was his strength.' She whispered as Rolo opened and closed his mouth in a hope of giving her a confident response, but he eventually gave up.

'I should get back to my post.' He muttered reluctantly as Nunnally hesitated before slowing nodding.

'And I should be getting back to my room.' She said softly, 'After all, tomorrow will be a long day.'

'Of course.' Rolo agreed, 'With Emperor Gino and his fiancé arriving tomorrow, it will be.'

'Goodnight.' Nunnally whispered as she gently kissed him before leaving him standing alone in the dark and he watched her disappear into her room before walking in the opposite direction.

Suzaku stood next to Lelouch's throne, standing tall and mighty with his gun by his side and dressed neatly in his head captain uniform. Rolo stood next to Nunnally's throne with his sword strapped to his back and the rest of the guards stood in two neat rows down the throne room. Kallen sat in a yellow dress along the chairs in the throne room with the rest of the royal court. Lelouch sat on his throne with his crown slightly titled on his head as he talked and laughed with his sister while tugging at his robes which he was not fond of wearing. Only wearing them in special occasions such as this one. Lelouch ignored the sleep that threatened to overcome him from lack of sleep due to C.C's disappearance. He knew that he had more important matters to attend to and other significant things to think of. Significant things such as the arrival of Emperor Gino of Japan. The same Gino Weinberg who had fought against him, but who Lelouch had found worthy to be the new Emperor of Japan and had crowned him so as one of his first duties of the Emperor of Britannia.

'All rise for Emperor Gino!' Villetta's voice echoed throughout the room as chairs scrapped against the crystal floor and everyone rose to their feet including Lelouch, followed by Nunnally. The young blonde Emperor of Japan walked down the red carpet of the throne room with such might and power. Li Xingke and Bismarck walked on either side of their Emperor with stern expressions and alert eyes.

'My good friend, Gino.' Lelouch said happily as he walked down the few steps near his throne and welcomed Gino with open arms.

'Lelouch.' Gino responded just as cheerfully as he held out his arms and Lelouch willingly accepted the hug from him.

'It has been too long.' Lelouch said as Gino nodded in agreement.

'Yes I agree, but you know the life of an Emperor is a busy one.' Gino replied as Lelouch laughed.

'Indeed it is.' Lelouch agreed, 'however I am glad that we have found time to reunite.'

'This visit is of most importance to me, I would not delay it.' Gino informed Lelouch as the black haired Emperor smiled.

'Ah yes, I believe your marriage is of great importance and I am glad that you have chosen my country to wed in.' Lelouch said cheerfully as Gino smiled.

'I would not have it any other way. To have my good friend, Emperor Lelouch marry my fiancé and I is a great honor.' Gino told his friend gladly as Lelouch nodded with a simple smile and scanned the throne room curiously.

'Well where is your lovely bride?' He asked inquisitively as Gino smiled and stepped to Lelouch's side before gesturing his hand towards the throne room doors. Just then the doors were pulled open by two guards and a small woman stepped forward. She wore a long white and blue strapless dress with long white cloves while her face remained hidden by a low light blue summer hat that sat at an angle on her head. She walked down the red carpet with such grace and ease, every step being light and gentle, almost as if she was gliding towards Lelouch and Gino. Anya Alstreim walked beside her in a pink dress with her hair flowing down her back and her eyes focused on the ground as if they hid a secret. Nunnally watched this curiously as her eyes wondered between Anya and the unfamiliar woman by her side, yet at the same time she seemed memorable. Confused with this feeling, Nunnally stared at the woman, desperately trying to see beyond her hat in a hope of getting a glimpse of her face, however it was not her face that alerted the princess, but rather the single strain of hair that fell from the woman's hat. Suddenly Nunnally gasped and jumped to her feet with her hand raised to her shocked face.

'C.C!' She cried in alarm as Lelouch turned to look at his sister with a confused expression just as the woman pulled off her hat and the familiar green hair fell to her knees, flowing gracefully over her tiny body. For a moment Lelouch forgot to breathe as C.C's well-known innocent eyes stared at him and he felt all the breath in his body escape him. Gasps and murmurs filled the crystal room and Gino stared around in confusion, but Lelouch ignored every sound around him and focused all his attention on the vision in front of him. There was no doubt that the woman in front of him was C.C, the same C.C who he had lost two years ago, the same C.C who he had been so close to and who he had entrusted all his secrets to.

'C-C.C' Lelouch muttered as he took a weak step forward and Gino looked over at him.

'Do you know her?' He asked as the murmurs continued and Lelouch stopped, shocked by Gino's words. Had C.C not told him? Did he not know of her life by Lelouch's side? Why? Why would she hide this? Lelouch looked at C.C confusingly as she stared at him blankly, no emotion visible in her green eyes.

'C.C why…' Lelouch started to say, but stopped when C.C gave him a graceful curtsy.

'It is an honor to finally meet you, your Highness.' C.C said gently as she lowered her eyes to the floor and Lelouch was taken aback by her isolated presence towards him. She pretended as if she did not know him and her cold and reserved voice towards him troubled the Emperor greatly.

'C.C what is this all about?' Lelouch asked as Anya frowned, but kept her eyes lowered while Lelouch waited for a reply and turned red when he did not receive one.

'C.C stop this nonsense!' He shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, causing the gasps and murmurs to grow louder.

'Why will you not answer me!' Lelouch demanded to know as C.C looked taken aback, but before she could answer, Lelouch felt a hand grab his shoulder and try pull him back.

'Lelouch stop!' Gino shouted as he tugged on his friend's shoulder, but Lelouch pushed him back.

'Stay out of this!' He shouted at Gino as the young Emperor looked shocked before becoming grim and grabbing at Lelouch once again.

'This is…' Gino was shouting, but his voice was drowned out by Suzaku's cry.

'Do not harm the Emperor!' Suzaku yelled as he ran towards Gino, but Li Xingke pulled out his sword towards Suzaku to stop him.

'You shall not touch Emperor Gino.' Li Xingke warned as Suzaku groaned and drew out his sword.

'This is madness.' Anya muttered as C.C was pulled by Lelouch whose grip on her still remained even though now he argued against Gino.

'Lelouch!' Nunnally cried as her brother was pushed back and almost stumbled to the floor, but managed to stand his ground. Nunnally stepped forward to run to her brother, but Rolo grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

'No Princess.' He said firmly as she frowned at him and looked back at her brother, who had regained his posture and was not getting ready to tackle Gino.

'STOP!' C.C screamed above the noise as the commotion came to a sudden stop and silence fell upon the throne room, 'This is foolishness! You two are meant to be Emperors who are meant to be examples to these people and your friends! You should not be fighting one another!'

'Remember that!' She added with a snappy tone as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, followed closely by Anya, leaving behind a stunned audience.

C.C sat at the window of one of the palace's guest rooms, looking up at the night sky. At that moment she wished she could be free like one of the stars, free with no worry, but she was here instead, in the place she had once called home, the home she had left behind and had tried to forget.

'Lady C.C' A deep voice suddenly said as there was a knock at the door and C.C was snapped back to reality.

'Enter.' She called as she heard the one door creak open, but she did not turn to greet the person.

'My Lady.' The familiar voice said as C.C heard the person bow on one knee and she stood up with a frown.

'Please Suzaku, do not bow.' She ordered as she turned to face the head captain.

'But I must for you are a future Empress.' Suzaku pointed out as C.C smiled and walked over to him, bending down to his level.

'But I was a friend first.' She reminded him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he smiled at her.

'You always had cleaver answers.' He laughed as he stood up, followed by C.C and took her hand in his.

'It is so very good to see you again.' He added, squeezing her hand gently with much love and devotion.

'The same to you my dear friend. Oh how I have missed you and our long talks.' C.C said sweetly as she placed her hands on his cheeks and gently kissed his forehead.

'It came as a surprise though, I shall not lie.' Suzaku admitted as C.C laughed slightly.

'Yes, I thought it might, but I did not quite expect that reaction.' C.C said as Suzaku nodded.

'It was quite unexpected, but they managed to sort things out and apologized to each other.' Suzaku explained, 'They actually both laughed about it, especially after Gino explained how you meet and Lelouch explained how you two knew each other.'

'That is good.' C.C muttered as she sighed, 'I suppose I owe Gino an apology and an explanation as to why I never told him.'

'Why did you keep it from him?' Suzaku asked curiously as C.C lowered her eyes to the floor and turned her back to her old friend.

'I guess when I made the decision to start a new life; I thought that leaving my old life behind would help, as if it never existed. That day, when Li Xingke rescued me from those thugs outside the palace, I really thought that was the end, but it was as if Li Xingke's presence was giving me a new start. I mean he took me back to the palace and gave me a job as a maid, I just had to take the opportunity and re-start.' C.C explained as she walked back to the open window, 'I never thought that Gino would take notice of me, let alone make me his fiancé.'

'And you never thought that you would fall in love with him.' Suzaku added as C.C was taken by surprise and hesitated.

'Yes, that too.' She muttered with a weak voice as Suzaku frowned.

'C.C you still…' He started to say, but stopped when C.C raised her hand.

'Please, I know, but to hear it is too painful.' C.C whispered, 'There is nothing I can do. This is just the way it must be.'

'I am sorry.' Suzaku muttered as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him.

'You are a good friend.' C.C said kindly, 'You deserve happiness too.'

'My duty is to my country.' Suzaku murmured as C.C frowned and turned away from him.

'I suppose so is mine.' She whispered as Suzaku reached forward and grasped her hand just as her chamber doors swung open and Li Xingke walked in.

'My Lady…' He started to say, but stopped when he saw C.C's hand in Suzaku's hand.

'I should leave.' Suzaku muttered as he gave a slight nod to C.C before leaving her room.

'I am sorry if I interrupted something.' Li Xingke said once the doors had been closed.

'No Li, I would never do such a thing to Gino.' C.C replied as she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, 'Li, you have become my most loyal friend over these past two years, right?'

'Of course My Lady.' Li responded as he went down in his one knee by her side, 'And that is why I have come to see how you are doing, after all this afternoon must have come as a shock.'

'It is my own fault.' C.C murmured, 'I chose to hide the truth from him when I should have told him of my life here.'

'I am sure you have a good enough reason as to why you did it.' Li assured her and at this, C.C frowned.

'Perhaps it was to cover up your unhappiness.' He suggested when she did not reply to his remark.

'Unhappiness!' C.C cried with a surprised tone, 'I am happy.'

'C.C I can see past your lie.' Li said as he gently touched the tip of her chin, 'And you know what I mean.'

'Li even so, I must just ignore it and do it for Japan. Like I told Suzaku, it is how it must be.' C.C explained.

'But My Lady…' Li started to say, but C.C interrupted him.

'Please leave me, I am tired.' She ordered as Li sighed before standing up and bowing.

'Good night My Lady.' He muttered as he left her room and a tear rolled down her cheek. Outside C.C's chamber, Li stood with his back pressed against the doors, his eyes lowered to the floor as he listened to C.C's soft cries.

'Sweetest of dreams my fair lady.' He whispered as he pushed away from the doors and walked down the dark hallway.

Lelouch sat on a long couch, going through some paper work while Kallen lay asleep with her head on his lap. It was the same couch C.C used to sleep on, the same couch they shared laughs and secrets on. Lelouch sighed at this as he let go of the pieces of papers he held in his hand and watched them fall to the ground, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his feet out and yawned softly, careful as to not wake up the sleeping Kallen. He looked down at his fiancé, stroking a strain of hair out of her face as her face started to change into C.C's and Lelouch blinked the vision away. Lelouch frowned. She was haunting him, he was sure. There could be no other reason as to why her image always occupied his mind or why Kallen was always replaced by her face.

'Oh C.C' He sighed as he tossed his head back and Kallen moved a little.

'Lelouch.' She muttered gently as he looked down at her, a little surprised, 'Did you say something?'

'No, no I did not.' He lied, 'I moved. I am sorry I woke you.'

'Oh that is alright.' She whispered, sitting up slightly and placing her hand on his chest while admiring her engagement ring.

'It is getting closer.' Kallen added as Lelouch looked at her with a confused expression, but understood when he noticed her eyes focused on the diamond ring on her finger.

'Yes, it is in less than a month.' Lelouch said, almost just to remind himself.

'Gino will be married before that.' Kallen muttered as she glanced up at Lelouch curiously.

'Yes, I know.' He replied unenthusiastically as Kallen looked away and he frowned when he was sure she was not looking. He seemed uninterested with the subject on his outer appearance, but inside of him was a different story. The date of C.C's wedding seemed to scream out at him as if it was a never ending echo and being a part of it only made it worse. In reality he wanted nothing to do with the event, he wished to never have to see her married to him and somewhere deep within him the desire to keep her to himself tempted him, but he knew this could not be. It was silly of him to ever believe that she would always be by his side even as he married another, he never thought that there would come a time where she would love, but now he saw the foolishness of his thoughts and wants. Love was a need that everyone needed, even her and of course Lelouch could not give that to her as Gino could.

'Lelouch.' A voice echoed in his head as he looked down at Kallen's puzzled face, 'Lelouch are you ok?'

'Yes, of course I am. Why would you ask such a thing?' He questioned as Kallen frowned.

'I said your name a few times before you responded. You seemed lost in your thoughts again.' She explained as Lelouch looked away from her grim expression with a fake smile.

'An Emperor's mind never rests.' He replied halfheartedly as he stood up slowly.

'Is something the matter?' Kallen asked inquisitively as she watched him confusingly.

'No, I just have work to attend to.' Lelouch answered as he turned his back to his fiancé and frowned.

'Excuse me.' He added as he left his study, leaving behind an upset looking Kallen.

'I should have expected this on her return.' Kallen told herself as she leaned against the sofa dejectedly. Her thoughts lost in images of the green haired girl that she knew still meant much to her fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch walked up and down one of the many hallways of the palace and one of the few that were not occupied by guards or maids as his mind raced with every step he took. He felt so confused, so undecided and torn apart. Images and memories flashed in front of him as if they were being played out for him and he struggled to focus on the image he so desperately clung to. He loved Kallen, he knew this, he was sure of it…at least that is what…

'No Suzaku, I have made up my mind.' A familiar voice filled the dim lit hallway as Lelouch heard footsteps in the distance and he quickly ducked behind one of the many white marble pillars.

'Please listen to me C.C.' Suzaku begged as C.C wearing a black traveling coat came into view, lit by the moonlight that shined through the large oval windows.

'Suzaku I know what you are going to say to me and I do not want to hear it.' C.C snapped as her long green hair flowed furiously behind her and the young head captain stepped forward behind her wearing his white shirt tugged out of his black pants.

'You need to be reasonable about this.' Suzaku told C.C as she shook her head with an annoyed expression while Lelouch listened with his back pressed tightly against the cold smooth surface of the pillar, hardly breathing as to try not make a sound.

'No!' C.C snapped as she turned to face Suzaku, 'I have been reasonable my whole life! Doing everything everyone tells me to! For once I am going to just do something without thinking about it!'

'And what about the consequences?' Suzaku asked with a firm tone to his voice as C.C rolled her eyes and turned her back on him once again.

'All the confused and heartbroken people! You cannot do this again!' He screamed as he leaned forward and grabbed C.C's arm, pulling her to look at him, 'You cannot just keep running away from your problems, it never solves anything.'

'Then what would you have me do?' C.C demanded to know as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes that were filled with agony, 'How can I solve this all?'

'I-I, well…' Suzaku started to say, taken aback by C.C's expression of eternal suffering and he stared back at her hesitantly before sighing to himself, 'You have to tell him.'

'I cannot!' C.C cried as she shook her head and stepped back, 'I cannot put myself in that kind of position.'

'Why not?' Suzaku demanded to know.

'Because I do not want to hurt anymore!' C.C snapped out at him as she yanked her arm out of his hold and turned away from him while Suzaku stared at her walking away in shock. Meanwhile Lelouch remained silent with widen eyes and trembling fists. He had to use all of his will power to stop himself from racing to comfort the crying C.C as he had done so many times before in the past, but he had to remain hidden from them and he struggled against this reality.

'What about Gino?' Suzaku suddenly asked as C.C came to a stop near the exit of the hallway and frowned, 'Are you that willing to break his heart?'

'After everything he did for you.' He added as C.C gripped the small bag she held in her hand tightly and silence fell upon them. The moonlight continued to shine upon the pure white tiled floors and the maroon carpet that lead in one neat line from the entrance to the exit of the hallway, matching the colour of the thick open curtains that were tied back by gold material. Lelouch listened for a response from the green haired girl, but it did not come as the silence of the night surrounded them, an unsettled atmosphere easily recognizable. He wanted to move even if it was just an inch as his body started to ache from remaining so still, but he did not dare to, not wanting to alert either of the two people he so cared for to his presence.

'No.' C.C suddenly whispered and it was barely heard by either of the men standing in the room as Suzaku looked over at her surprisingly while she remained with her back to him, 'No I could not break his heart, I could not tell him the truth that is why I thought it would just be best to run, at least…at least then I would not have to see him broken.'

'So I guess that is it. I guess you are going to run.' Suzaku said with a note of disappointment as C.C shook her head.

'I cannot, not now and so I am left with just one option.' C.C replied in a soft voice as she turned to face his questionable expression.

'Which is?' Suzaku asked as C.C frowned to herself.

'I will marry him and pretend to be happy.' C.C answered as Suzaku looked at her surprisingly, but she looked away from him, 'It is the least I can do to thank him for all he has done for me.'

'But you said…' He started to say, but she quickly cut him off.

'You said it yourself, I cannot keep running. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices.' C.C said firmly as Suzaku opened his mouth to respond, but found that no words escaped his lips and he was left speechless by the green haired girl. He wanted to say something, anything that might be of comfort or of help, after all she had sacrificed so much already for those she loved, but there were no words he could use. All he could do is watch C.C helplessly and remorsefully as C.C waited for a response from her friend, but when one did not come she simply walked away, stepping past him without another word spoken. Suzaku turned to watch the back of her and reached out to grab her arm once again, but stopped with his hand in mid air and allowed it to fall weakly to his side. He wanted to console her, he wanted to see her smile like she use to, but he found that he couldn't. He could only watch her disappear into the darkness of the night, the image of her sorrow stricken face being his only company as it played in his mind and he clenched his fists, angry that there was nothing he could do to prevent her unhappiness, knowing all too well the pain she had had to live with. He had to endure such pain too. His grip softened slightly as he heard a slight noise in the distance and he glanced back at the pillar opposite him, narrowing his eyes at the marble surface of it before frowning.

'You can come out now.' Suzaku suddenly said as he turned to face the pillar.

'I know you are there Lelouch.' He added when there was no answer and a moment later the black haired emperor stepped out from behind the pillar awkwardly.

'How did you know?' Lelouch questioned as Suzaku smiled to himself.

'You are the only one I know who enjoys disappearing to the deserted hallways.' Suzaku responded as if the answer was obvious.

'I did not mean to eas…' Lelouch began to say, but Suzaku interrupted him.

'How long have you been standing there?' He asked as Lelouch frowned.

'The whole time.' He answered, expecting his best friend to show some kind of anger for his actions, but Suzaku did not show any reaction to the response.

'Funny how someone's mistakes leads to another's misery.' Suzaku muttered as he stared past Lelouch out into the open night sky while Lelouch stared at him with a confused expression and Suzaku turned his back to him.

'It is a pity you will only understand that once it is too late.' He added before walking away and leaving behind a stunned Lelouch in the silence of the dark hallway.

She stood frozen against the maroon wall, at the very back of the palace's library. The book she once held in her hand lay on the floor, open. She had been reading about Geass in order to try understand more about Lelouch, she wanted to know everything she could, she wanted to know more about it than her. The same her who now stood on the other side of the dark wooden bookshelf, her long silky green hair complimenting her soft, gentle face, the same face that Kallen had once considered a friend, but now considered a rival. She wanted to run, to find a way out of the library without having to face her, but she stood in between Kallen and the exit.

'I can just act as if I never saw her.' Kallen told herself as she bent down to pick up the old book she had dropped earlier. She closed the thick book gently and reached out to put it back in its rightful place on the shelf in front of her, but stopped when the colour of the book caught her attention. It was the same green as her hair. Kallen quickly dismissed this thought as she pushed the book back into place between a red book and a black covered book, refusing to allow her to occupy her mind. She turned her back to the shelf once again and stepped away from where she had been standing with her head turned in the opposite direction as she walked by quickly, hoping to go unnoticed.

'I am not going to hurt you.' The familiar voice echoed through the library as Kallen turned her head to the left and saw C.C with her head buried in a book about Japan.

'Oh C.C I never saw you there.' Kallen lied with a forced smile as C.C looked up at her.

'Of course you did not.' C.C replied with a soft smile and Kallen stepped forward to continue on walking, but stopped when the green haired girl closed the book she was reading and slid it back into place on the shelf.

'It is quite strange.' C.C said thoughtfully as she walked over to Kallen, 'Do you not think so?'

'E-Excuse me.' Kallen muttered confusingly, startled by the unusual question.

'How we have changed. We use to be close, but now we are like strangers.' C.C explained as she frowned slightly, 'I miss those days.'

'Oh I um…' Kallen began to stutter, unsure to what she should respond with as C.C stared past her at nothing particular like she was having the conversation with herself.

'We all use to be close.' C.C muttered, 'It is rather strange how we have all grown a part and gone our wrong ways.'

'Wrong ways.' Kallen whispered confusingly, 'What do you…'

'We all follow our duties instead of our hearts.' C.C continued to say as the library door opened, but she did not turn in response to the noise as Kallen did, her face turning a slight red when Suzaku walked in. He stepped forward, but stopped with his hand still on the cold golden handle of the one double door when he saw Kallen watching him and C.C standing nearby. He looked on curiously, almost anticipating an outburst from one of the two girls as he looked from the one to the other unsurely.

'I wonder what our lives would have been like if we had actually followed our hearts.' C.C whispered as she glanced over at Suzaku before looking back at Kallen, taking her by surprise. The two stared at each other for a long second and C.C seemed to want to say more, but she chose not to as she gave a slight nod of her head out of respect for Kallen's social standing before turning effortlessly on her heels and walking to where Suzaku stood silently. She stopped to smile warmly up at him as he remained still, his hand unmoved from the handle and it took him longer than usual to react by returning her smile with a slight failed one of his own. He watched as C.C walked away off down the hallway without glancing back at the head Captain while Kallen stared past him where she could no longer see the green haired girl. Her eyes shifted slowly to look upon Suzaku who glanced over at her, surprised by her stunned expression and realizing that this was the first time they had been alone in a long time, but he forced himself to keep this thought from slipping through his lips.

'Are you alright?' He asked her as he made to walk away, but reframed from doing so while she slowly nodded.

'Yes.' Kallen answered, shaking her head slightly as if she was coming out of a sudden trance and noticing how Suzaku watched her peculiarly and she felt the red on her face deepen. She waited for him to leave, but he made no movement to do so and her head raced to find a way to change the subject, 'Um…why did you come to the library?'

'I was sent to fetch C.C.' Suzaku replied, 'It is time for her to get ready for her wedding.'

'Her…wedding.' Kallen muttered surprisingly, mostly to herself, 'I almost completely forgot.'

'You should be getting ready too then, as a guest that is.' Suzaku suggested as he turned to walk away.

'It should be an interesting wedding.' He added before leaving the library.

'Interesting.' Kallen whispered with a confused expression.

C.C sat in her guest room, staring at her reflection in the mirror of the beautiful golden covered dressing table she sat at. Her tear stained face did not seem to surprise the pink haired girl who pulled the golden brush through her ladies long green hair, smiling ever so often to reassure C.C of her beauty, but C.C took very little notice of this. She could think of nothing else except for the sacrifice she was about to make. The sacrifice of her happiness.

'You look so beautiful my lady.' Anya smiled, breaking the disheartening silence as C.C looked at her through the mirror and watched as she gently put down the brush she was holding. Anya turned around to look at something across the room and C.C's heart immediately pounded furiously in objection. She watched as the pink haired girl walked over to the beautiful wooden box that stood next to the queen sized bed, engraved in beautiful golden patterns. C.C swiftly turned on the maroon cushioned chair she sat on, her eyes locked on the glittering silver crown that Anya revealed when she lifted the top of the jewelry box that held the crown of the queen of Japan. She watched as Anya gently raised the crown from the dark blue cushioning that protected it within the box and she turned to C.C with a small smile while C.C's decision began to hang heavily on her heart. Memories rushed through her mind all at once, new and old. Memories of times that seemed almost forgotten, but that reminded her of happier days and memories that were so vivid, reminding her of times recently gone by. Everything played out in front of her as if she was reliving them, each detail so clear and real. She saw the hurt and felt the pain she had endured for so many years, she saw the way she had taken to try be free from it all and how it had all failed, turning against her. She saw so many different faces, all of which meant something to her and she saw the pain she had coursed them. The pain her lie had caused them and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to stop hurting, but she wanted the people she loved to stop hurting more.

'No Anya.' C.C suddenly said as she grabbed the girl's wrist with her hand, stopping her in mid air with the crown inches from the top of C.C's head.

'C.C.' Anya blinked blankly as C.C pushed her hands away and the crown moved out of her view.

'You should be the one wearing it.' C.C whispered as she stood up and walked over to her bed, wrapping her arms around one of the four posts of it as Anya gasped in shock before lowering her eyes to the floor and slowly shaking her head.

'No.' Anya muttered, 'He chose you.'

'But you are the one who loves him.' C.C protested as Anya continued to shake her head.

'No C.C, I would never do that to you.' Anya responded as C.C watched the pink haired girl with deep concentration. She thought how Gino and Anya had once been very close, but it changed when C.C entered Gino's life. She had become his interest of affection, that is what Anya believed, but the truth was that Gino's father had pushed him into marriage with C.C. It was true that he cared dearly for C.C, but deep down she knew that he truly loved Anya, he just needed to realize it. And what if that could be done? What if he was left with no choice? C.C could leave him knowing that he actually would be happy and she would not have to worry about the guilt.

'I have an idea.' C.C suddenly shouted excitedly as she turned sharply to look at Anya and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'It is genius if I may say so myself.' She added eagerly and Anya stared at her confusingly.

'I…do not understand.' Anya muttered puzzlingly as C.C let go of her and began to pace up and down her room with a thoughtful expression, her eyes filled with excitement while the pink haired girl watched her.

'Gino has to marry and Japan needs a Queen that is why I would sacrifice my own happiness by marrying Gino, but what if I did not have to marry him yet Japan still received a queen.' C.C started to say as she stopped walking and looked at Anya excitedly, 'And Gino will not be left hurt because he will marry today. He will marry you.'

'Me!' Anya cried.

'Yes.' C.C responded enthusiastically as Anya shook her head furiously in objection.

'No! NO!' Anya shouted in clear protest as C.C frowned.

'But why not?' The green haired girl demanded to know.

'Because Gino is expecting to marry you and I look nothing like you.' Anya replied, 'I cannot…'

'Just listen to me first.' C.C interrupted, 'You will be under the veil until you have to kiss him and by then you two will already be married.'

'I cannot deceive Gino.' Anya protested as C.C sighed.

'But you will not. Gino really loves you, so he will be thrilled and his father will not be able to object to it and everyone will be happy.' C.C explained as Anya blushed and looked away from her.

'He does not love me.' She muttered, 'I wish he did though.'

'And he does, ag Anya I explained this all already.' C.C snapped, 'Do you not see? You can marry Gino and be happy. I can be happy too by not having to go through with the wedding and having to pretend to be happy my whole life.'

'C.C you still will not be happy. He is marrying someone else.' Anya snapped before she could stop herself as she gasped and clapped her small hand over her mouth.

'I am so sorry.' She quickly added as she watched C.C's eager eyes die out, agony replacing the excitement that had been their moments ago.

'I know, but at least I can get away from them. I will not have to see them together, at least not until I close my eyes.' C.C whispered softly as she turned to face the open doors that lead onto the round balcony.

'And where will you go?' Anya demanded to know.

'I do not know, anywhere but here.' C.C responded in a low voice as she reached behind her for the black traveling coat that lay over her unmade bed. She slipped her arms through the long sleeves before buttoning up the round black buttons all the way up to her neck while Anya watched her curiously. C.C remained silent as she began to walk to the open doors, welcoming the cool breeze of the night air that swept over her as she stepped outside onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful gardens of the palace. She started to remember a similar scene from two years ago, she had felt the same hurt back then and the same need and want to be free as she now felt. She had been standing on a similar balcony with the same thoughts running through her mind and she knew what would come next.

'C.C!' Anya suddenly cried when the green haired girl began to climb over the balcony.

'Stop!' She screamed as she jumped forward and grabbed C.C's arm.

'Anya let me go.' C.C shouted as she pulled away from her pink haired friend who shook her head.

'What do you think you are doing?' Anya demanded to know, ignoring C.C's command.

'I am sneaking out. This way no one will know I am gone until after the veil is taken from off your face.' C.C explained and Anya looked shocked, 'Now put my wedding dress on, they will be coming for the bride soon.'

'But…' Anya started to protest.

'Please Anya, you want this and I really do not! I cannot do it!' C.C pleaded as Anya bit her bottom lip undecidedly.

'Is it definitely what you want?' Anya eventually asked as C.C shook her head.

'You know what I really want, but we both know that he will never love me so this is the next best thing.' C.C answered as Anya hesitated to respond before sighing in defeat.

'Alright.' Anya muttered and C.C smiled.

'Thank you.' C.C responded kindly as she leaned closer to Anya and gently kissed the top of her head.

'Now smile, you are about to get married.' She added with a wink before letting go of the edge of the balcony she held onto and leaping down to the lower balcony that was beneath hers. Anya leaned over the balcony and watched C.C until she disappeared into the thick darkness. She stood there for a while; consumed by the loneness that C.C's missing presence had created. Anya had come to care for C.C, she looked up to her and respected her, but now she was gone, leaving behind her rightful future to Anya and heading into an unknown future. One that would be lonely.

'Good luck C.C' Anya whispered before turning towards the open doors where the long white wedding dress was visible.

Suzaku stood in his best friend's office with his hands in his pockets and a slight grin on his face. His eyes focused on the moonlight that shone through the open doors that led out onto the balcony, but his thoughts wondered off over the past few hours and the emotions that had come with it. The shock. The anger. The betrayal and the love. Suzaku chuckled. She had done it. C.C had found a way. A way where both Gino and Anya could be happy without Gino's father's objection and a way for her to be free. At first it had been a shock for all when Gino removed his new bride's veil to reveal Anya instead of C.C. The entire hall had broken out in complete chaos and soon anger had followed after the shock. Shouts and demands for an explanation had spread throughout the hall, but while Gino fought with his father assuring him that he had not known of any of it, Anya stood very still. Gino looked as if he had been betrayed and Suzaku sympathized with him, but that soon changed when Gino's father turned his anger towards the silent Anya and Gino became defensive, soon followed by his realization of his love for the pink haired girl. Probably just as C.C had anticipated it and now they were happily on their way to their honeymoon. While Lelouch had taken care of the confused and shocked guests and C.C, well she was gone. Where? Suzaku did not know, but he hoped for her sake that she could somehow find happiness. She deserved at least that.

'It was indeed interesting.' Suzaku muttered as he walked out onto the balcony, looking up at the moon and frowning slightly. He had come to a conclusion. She would not. Sadly C.C would always want what she could not have. The one person who could make her truly happy.

'Lelouch.' A voice suddenly cried in the distance as Suzaku spun around and saw the Emperor storm into his office followed closely by a few guards and a red faced Kallen.

'What are you thinking?' Kallen demanded to know as Lelouch rushed around his office, searching desperately for something.

'Where is it?' Lelouch muttered under his breath, ignoring Kallen's hysterical screams while Suzaku watched confusingly as Lelouch threw a few things in his black backpack that he usually used for travelling.

'Lelouch!' Kallen snapped as she stomped her foot in protest.

'What do you think I am doing?' Lelouch asked sarcastically as he turned to look at Kallen and Suzaku suddenly understood.

'You are going after her.' Suzaku announced as he stepped back into the office and was noticed for the first time as those in the room stared at him surprisingly before Lelouch gave a stiff nod.

'Who?' Kallen demanded to know as she looked from Lelouch to Suzaku and then back to her fiancé before her eyes narrowed darkly.

'You mean C.C!' Kallen spat angrily.

'Yes.' Lelouch responded without even looking at her as he continued to pack while Kallen watched him with furious eyes.

'Our wedding is in a few days!' She shrieked as Lelouch paused for a second, but chose to ignore her and grabbed a map of Britannia before folding it up and stuffing it into his backpack.

'Lelouch!' Kallen cried with tears in her eyes as she grabbed his arm in an attempt to gain his attention, 'Stop this nonsense and…'

'It is not nonsense!' Lelouch shouted at his fiancé as he pulled away from her fiercely, taking her by surprise.

'I am not letting her slip away from me again!' He snapped as Suzaku suddenly stepped forward and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, forcing Lelouch to look at him confusingly.

'No.' Suzaku said firmly and Lelouch continued to stare at him puzzlingly.

'Suzaku I do not have time for this.' Lelouch said irritably as he tried to pull away from his friend's hold, but Suzaku tightened his grip.

'No.' The captain repeated as Lelouch's expression darkened.

'Let go of me.' Lelouch ordered as Suzaku sighed, but remained calm.

'You do not get it.' He muttered, 'You just do not get it.'

'Huh?' Lelouch blinked blankly as Suzaku's firm expression crossed his face once again.

'You need to let her go. She needs that from you.' Suzaku informed Lelouch as he shook his head furiously.

'No!' He shouted in objection as Suzaku reddened.

'She keeps running away because of you!' Suzaku suddenly shouted before he could stop himself as Lelouch dropped the gun he was holding, ignoring as it fell to the floor with a loud thud and standing very still.

'W-wh-what.' He stuttered in disbelief as Suzaku sighed in regret.

'Listen to me Lelouch.' Suzaku said as he took his friend by the shoulders and looked into his eyes sternly, 'She loves you, she always has and that is why she runs. It is too painful for her to be around you especially when Kallen is around. It tears her up inside and it eventually became unbearable for her. So you cannot go after her. You need to try to forget about her, get married to the incredible fiancé you have and forget her as she tries to be happy.'

'Which I doubt will ever happen.' Suzaku added softly as he let go of Lelouch and stepped back.

'And besides you have the best thing possible.' He murmured as he glanced quickly at the shocked Kallen before looking away down at the floor while Lelouch watched him, stunned. Silence filled the room as Suzaku's words raced through Lelouch's mind and even though he knew that the normal reaction would be to feel uneasy or perhaps even guilty, he did not feel either. In fact he felt almost free, even happy in a way and a realization started to dawn on him and it was if his mind and heart were finally thinking and acting together. Years of confusion and uncertainty unexpectedly left him and suddenly Lelouch understood.

'I get it.' He gasped surprisingly as Kallen stared at him confusingly and Suzaku looked up at him puzzlingly.

'I finally get it!' He cried eagerly, smiling at his best friend who looked on peculiarly.

'Any you are wrong.' Lelouch added enthusiastically as he pointed at Suzaku, 'I have the best thing for you.'

'What?' Suzaku questioned, but Lelouch ignored him as he turned to face a confused looking Kallen.

'What are we doing?' Lelouch unexpectedly asked her, 'Together.'

'Ex-excuse me.' Kallen muttered blankly as Lelouch took her hands into his.

'We should not be marrying each other.' Lelouch informed a shocked Kallen.

'What!' She cried as she pulled away from him, 'I-I do not un-understand. How can you say such a thing?'

'You do not really love me and well you are definitely not C.C.' Lelouch told Kallen as she gasped and shook her head.

'You are not well, maybe if you lie down a little and…'

'Kallen!' Lelouch shouted above her frantic suggestion as he grabbed her trembling shoulders.

'Think about it for a moment. Yes we loved each other once, but it was not that eternal love that stays with lovers forever. We were just young and excited about our new world, it was spontaneous and exciting, but it was not real. I mean am I the one you really want to spend the rest of your life with. Be honest with me, with yourself.' Lelouch pleaded as Kallen bit her bottom lip hesitantly while Lelouch stared at her desperately and she eventually frowned.

'N-No.' Kallen finally admitted in defeat.

'You are not the one.' She muttered, glancing slightly over at a surprised Suzaku as guilt swept over her, but Lelouch seemed relieved all of a sudden and smiled at her reassuringly.

'Thank you.' Lelouch whispered unexpectedly as he suddenly pulled her into a grateful hug before kissing her cheek gently.

'We will still be friends.' He promised her in a low voice before he pushed her into Suzaku who caught her with a confused expression, 'Now stop wasting time.'

'After all, you have years of catching up to do.' He added with a smirk as Kallen blushed, slightly smiling thankfully at him while Suzaku stared at him in shock.

'Lelouch I cannot…' He began to say as Lelouch smiled reassuringly at his best friend.

'Do not worry, it is how it must be.' He assured Suzaku who looked hesitant, but Lelouch's strong gaze at him told him that what was happening was what the Emperor wanted.

'What about you?' Suzaku asked curiously as Lelouch shrugged with a lop sided grin.

'I have a certain green haired girl to find.' He responded before turning for the door and running out of his office as Suzaku and Kallen stared after him, smiling at each other.

C.C stood on the shoulder of her knightmare frame, her hand pressed against the cold metal of the machine's face. A tear stained on her left cheek. Her eyes focused on the outside view, the view that the palace overlooked, the view that was her home. She sighed to herself. Her intention was to run and to keep running, but she could not. Even though her legs told her to run, her heart would not allow her to and she could not leave her heart behind. She could not leave Lelouch behind.

'Lelouch.' She muttered as she lowered herself to the cold surface of her knightmare frame. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her mind focused on trying to force her body to run. She wanted desperately to break the hold that he had on her, to forget him, everything about him, but it was impossible. Impossible to forget the one her heart belonged to.

'Please, I want to be free.' C.C begged to the empty space that surrounded her, but it was hopeless. She was alone and he would always have her chained to his heart without even knowing it.

'Is that what you really want?' A familiar voice suddenly broke through the quiet air. C.C froze as her eyes wondered the open space, searching frantically for the owner of the voice, not wanting to get her hopes up, but the only sound she heard came from her deep breathing and she could not see his face anywhere.

'I am going crazy.' C.C told herself out loud as she shook her head and stood up. She leaned across to grab the metal railing that was near her knightmare frame and she used it to support herself as she jumped onto the second floor of the training room.

'C.C I have told you not to do that!' His voice suddenly shouted, taking her by surprise and coursing her to lose the focus on her lading as she lost her balance, falling forward and gasping slightly.

'C.C!' The voice cried as something moved out of the corner of her eye and she felt a strong arm wrap protectively around her waist.

'Huh.' C.C blinked blankly as she stopped in mid air, her face inches from the floor as her long green hair fell over her face.

'I told you that it is dangerous.' His angry voice ran through C.C's ears as she looked up into his familiar purple eyes.

'Lelouch.' She gasped as he pulled her back up onto her own two feet and she stared at him, surprised.

'H-How um I…' C.C began to stutter as she tried to search her brain for an answer to his presence.

'Are you alright C.C?' Lelouch asked with a note of concern and it was only then that she realized that he still had his arm around her waist. And then C.C panicked. She did not want her body to get use to his touch, she did not want to start feeling comfortable in his embrace as she used to feel, she knew the pain it would lead to. The pain it already gave her and she needed to get away from him. She immediately tried to step back, but it was as if he sensed this and his grip tightened around her. She started to resist harder, pushing herself away from him, but the harder she pushed, the harder he held onto her and she started to punch against him to try release his hold.

'C.C calm down.' Lelouch tried to tell her as she struggled against his grip.

'Let. Me. Go.' C.C demanded as she continued to push against him.

'C.C!' Lelouch moaned as he tried to avoid her punches and he wrapped his free arm around her waist as well.

'Stop it!' He cried as he pulled C.C tight against him so that she could not hit him. Suddenly C.C froze when she felt his body heat against hers and she seemed to forget about her panic, just for a moment as her hands relaxed against his chest and she felt content.

'No.' C.C said when she realized what had happened and quickly pushed away from him.

'C.C I do not understand why…' Lelouch started to say, but stopped when he noticed the tears that filled the green haired girl's eyes.

'Please Lelouch, let me go.' She muttered as Lelouch hesitated before sighing in defeat and loosening his grip.

'Alright.' He whispered with a note of disappointment.

'Thank you.' C.C whispered back as she stepped away from the black haired Emperor and turned away from him while he watched her cautiously.

'C.C' Lelouch said gently as he carefully touched her shoulder, 'Tell me what it is. Please tell me what is wrong?'

'I cannot.' C.C mumbled as she shook her head in protest.

'Why?' Lelouch pressed as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

'I just cannot Lelouch!' C.C snapped as she pulled away from him.

'I have to go.' She added softly as she stepped towards the nearby door.

'Wait!' Lelouch cried as he stepped past her and jumped in front of her, blocking her way out with both his arms stretched out on either side of him.

'Lelouch move.' C.C demanded as he shook his head.

'Please C.C just hear me out.' He pleaded as C.C looked taken aback.

'I promise I will never bother you again.' Lelouch added desperately as C.C hesitated before sighing to herself.

'Ok.' She muttered as she folded her arms.

'I know why you keep running all the time. It is because you love me.' Lelouch explained as C.C gasped, 'And it is too hard for you to be around me because I was engaged…'

'Was.' C.C muttered confusingly.

'Do not interrupt.' Lelouch said firmly, 'Because I was engaged to another, someone who was not you and that is also why I am here now. Because the one I thought I was meant to marry is not you when she should be…'

'I do not understand.' C.C whispered as Lelouch groaned.

'C.C stop interrupting!' He moaned.

'Sorry.' C.C muttered.

'Look I care for you, I always have, but I never thought I would love you.' Lelouch started to say as C.C frowned to herself, not sure she was strong enough to hear what he had to say, 'Not until you disappeared and I was left torn by it, but I could not understand why. I did not understand why I could not stop thinking about you and why Kallen's face was always replaced by yours. It drove me insane and then when I learnt you were engaged, I wanted to scream, I wanted to take you away from Gino. But why? It still did not make sense to me. Then I realized it.'

'I realized that you took my heart with you.' Lelouch explained as he slowly stepped closer to C.C with his arms now down by his side until he was standing inches away from the shocked green haired girl.

'I realized you are my heart.' He whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and tears filled her eyes once again.

'Please do not.' C.C told him as she stepped back and he stepped forward after her.

'Why?' Lelouch demanded to know, 'Is it what you want?'

'It does not matter what I want, it never has mattered.' C.C responded as Lelouch shook his head.

'It does matter.' He assured her as he touched her cheek gently, 'It is all that matters.'

'No!' She cried as she slapped his hand away, 'It never use to, all this time and even the many days, weeks and years before now, it only mattered what Kallen wanted.'

'Forget those days! I was stupid and confused.' Lelouch told C.C as she shook her head.

'You will change your mind.' She protested, 'I know it.'

'I will not!' Lelouch objected as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

'I am here to stay! I will not leave you. I cannot leave you!' He promised as he squeezed her shoulders.

'But-But.' C.C started to stutter, but was taken by surprise when Lelouch suddenly pulled her into his warm embrace.

'I love you C.C.' Lelouch whispered in her ear as the green haired girl trembled in his arms.

'But K-Kallen.' C.C muttered, doubt filling her, but it turned into confusion when she heard him laugh.

'She is probably making up for lost time with Suzaku.' He explained as he pulled away from C.C so that he could see her reaction which just made him laugh more at her shocked expression.

'S-she cheated o-on y-you.' C.C stuttered in astonishment as Lelouch shook his head.

'No I put them together.' He corrected, 'I guess I kind of saw the love they had for each other and that is when I realized my love for you.'

'I…but…it is just happening so quickly.' C.C admitted as she felt her head spin.

'I know.' Lelouch chuckled and his smile soon turned into a loving gaze.

'But it is real.' He assured her as she dug her head into his chest and cried.

'Nothing will come between us again.' Lelouch told her as he lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers. He watched as C.C hesitated before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. Lelouch laughed slightly as he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers within his hair. A moment later they pulled away from each other, each smiling to themselves as Lelouch watched C.C like he was taking everything in about her. It was almost impossible to think that he took this long to realize how he truly felt about her and it irritated him to think of the time he had wasted, but he pushed that aside because right now was all that mattered to him.

'I love you.' He said softly into her ear as he pulled into her again.

'I love you too.' C.C muttered against his lips.


End file.
